Display technologies play a very important role in today's human society and are widely used in all aspects of industry and life.
In recent years, with the development of economy, people have higher and higher requirements for visual effects. To be convenient to use and aesthetically pleasing, current display devices tend to be full screen and narrow border, that is, a non-display area of a display panel only occupies a small area, a display device has a narrow border, and a display interface is almost completely covered by a screen. Existing full screen devices do not achieve 100% coverage. A common full-screen mobile phone is only a frameless design, which reduces proportion of a screen border on a front of a mobile phone, to pursue a screen ratio close to 100%.
The non-display area of the display panel is mainly composed of a flexible printed circuit board, an integrated chip, a fan-out area, and a multiplex distribution circuit. The integrated chip has typically fixed size, and the flexible printed circuit board and data outputs in existing designs have been difficult to scale down.
Therefore, how to reduce the non-display area of the display panel and realize the narrow border is a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.